usscantabrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Tedesco
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Steven Tedesco | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Gillian Anderson | image2 = | caption2 = | first = The Tzenkethi Incident | last = Brutally Honest }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see Anne Lansing (Live to Tell), Anne Lansing (mirror) and Anne Tedesco (Pendragon reality). Anne Tedesco (nee Lansing) was the first officer of both the and in the late 2360s and early 2370s (respectively) and a member of Special Operations. She later took command of the in 2373 and the Prospect-A in 2374. History Early history Anne Lansing was born on Earth on 8 September 2338. Unknown At some point in time prior to 2367, Anne Lansing served with Kari Eriksson. The two became friends. 2364 By 2364, Anne Lansing served as second officer and archaeology and anthropology officer aboard the . Aboard the Artemis, Lansing would become friends with Daniel Radke and John Greene, amongst others. In the same year, Captain James Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space after Radke's revelation of an alien conspiracy, lansing was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. 2365 By late 2365, Lansing was the first officer aboard a Federation science vessel . Captain Greene, newly assigned as the 's commanding officer, convinced her to transfer to his ship as his first officer. She was unsure whether to take the transfer because, aboard the Goodall, she had her own dedicated science lab. 2366/2367 In late 2366, Anne Lansing left the Prospect to serve with Starfleet Science Archaeology Division aboard the . Her mission on Matanda, a planet in orbit of Barnard's Star, was interrupted when Admiral J.P. Hanson called for all available starships to converge on Wolf 359 to join the battle against the Borg. Unfortunately, the Worsaae was stuck in a plasma storm and could not reach the battle in time. Instead, Lansing took the Worsaae to Earth, recruiting Daniel Radke and others to assist her crew in locating survivors from the Battle of Wolf 359. Mid-2367, Lansing retook the first officer and archaeology and anthropology officer positions aboard the Special Operations starship USS Prospect. Lansing participated on an undercover away team mission to Enip, along with Radke, Kari Eriksson, first officer Vanessa Biondo and several others. The Enipians captured Eriksson and Biondo and killed the rest of the away team, except Radke and Lansing, who escaped into the caves under the planet's surface. Once there, Lansing was stuck in a cave-in, but Radke remained by her side until help arrived. It's not clear when this mission took place, but the author assumes it was between "The Burnt Child" and "Starry, Starry Night". A few weeks later, she led an away team to Goffan III to determine if the Jenchum Suzerainty was building a subspace weapon in the city of Enika. The mission was unsuccessful, and Lansing was forced to leave Kari Eriksson behind. She returned as a part of another away team to help convince Eriksson to return to the Prospect and was successful. As the ship left Goffan IV's orbit, Lansing spent time with Eriksson in an attempt to help ease the pain of the latter's separation from The Painter. Later that year, they received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. Anne Lansing, Daniel Radke, chief of security George Stratos, Ensign Garrett, Steven Tedesco and Ralf Mendoza were sent to the Artemis. Radke and his escort Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. Transformed into the Liaison, Radke attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, and when the M'Tar left his body, he asked Lansing to help him. Back controlling him, Radke, as the Liaison, severely injured Lansing by hitting her, causing her a two meter fall. Undercover Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok spoiled the M'Tar plan, transporting Lansing and the others not under M'Tar influence back to the Prospect. Hahn severed Radke and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. Dr. Justin O'Donovan performed surgery on Lansing to heal her severe internal injuries. 2370/2371/2372 After the 's destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect s sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Lansing, now holding the rank of Captain, and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran wormhole to Federation space. In 2371, the was launched with Anne Lansing as her first officer. Lansing wasn't there at the commissioning ceremony, however, as the ceremony was held on '''Stardate 48650.6' and she came on board on Stardate 48788.7.'' On Stardate 48892.7, the Prospect senior officers' mirror versions stormed the ship, attempting to hijack the ship. Lansing, Captain John Greene, and Greene's brother chief engineer Michael Greene led non-essential personnel to safety and rescued the kidnapped personnel, also forcing the mirror senior crew back through the Iconian gateway they came through. The Special Operations team responded to a distress call from Setlik III on Stardate 48939.4. Massive seismic disturbances threatened to destroy the planet, but further investigations found a massive weapon in the planet's orbit, tapping energy from the planet, its weaponry focused on several Cardassian areas. Captain Greene evacuated most crew members and colony survivors to the Prospect s saucer section and, with a skeleton crew including Lansing, attempted to use the stardrive section to deflect any blasts while George Stratos attempted to stop the weapon before it triggered an interstellar incident. They were successful. The Prospect was sent, in 2372, to the Gamma Quadrant to find the Rutherford after it disappeared, and John Greene commanded this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, Greene ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. Lansing and Radke spent time on Deep Space 9 after their intense encounter with the Jem'Hadar. This was cut short when Special Operations sent Radke on a special mission to recover the 's flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. 2373 Starfleet gave Lansing command of the for a routine science mission in late 2373. Lansing ordered the Laramie return to Earth to assist in stopping Samantha Delaney's Dark Starship. During the encounter, the Laramie was severely damaged. With her crew beamed to the , Lansing piloted the Laramie on a collision course towards the Dark Starship. Being beamed to the Cantabrian at the time of impact, Lansing witnessed the Laramie s collision, knocking the Dark Starship into one time-frame and greatly increasing the chances of defeating Delaney. Lansing accompanied the away teams aboard the Dark Starship to take control of the ship and stop the temporal weapon. Shocked at Captain Noah Wrightson's sacrifice to stop the ship, she didn't notice Radke approach and punch Delaney, whom she was restraining. Taking control of the situation, she calmed Radke down and called for medical assistance from the Cantabrian. After Dr. Marie Bourget and an away team arrived, the Dark Starship s temporal weapon overloaded, sending the Dark Starship and everyone aboard back in time to 1945 Earth. With the power source drained, stopping their return to 2373, Lansing and Antonio Fernandes scanned the planet to find a compatible energy source, way beyond Earth's 20th century technology. With this, Lansing decided to take an away team to World War II-ravaged Germany near Dresden to investigate the source. 2384 Now Anne Tedesco, she still remained in command of the Prospect-A. Personal Relationships Friendships Daniel Radke Anne Lansing and Daniel Radke met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Lansing being second officer and a scientist and Radke being a scientist as well, the two worked together frequently and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, after the M'Tar took over Radke's body, in a moment of weakness as the Liaison, Radke pleaded for Lansing to help him. In 2372, before their mission to recover the Rutherford, Lansing and Radke enjoyed a holoprogram of an archaeological dig on Miltoa. While Lansing thrived in the heat, Radke joked how 48 degrees could be fatal. After their mission ended, and the Prospect crew were disbanded, Lansing and Radke spent some time together on Deep Space 9. Lansing found Radke reading Slaughterhouse Five again. Their time together was cut short by Radke's Special Operations assignment to recover the William Hamilton s flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. Kari Eriksson Anne Lansing and Kari Eriksson met sometime prior to 2367 and served together. During this time, they became friends. In 2367, when Eriksson was under the Thrall of The Painter, Captain Greene sent Lansing to help convince Eriksson to return to the Prospect. She was successful, and, when the Prospect left Goffan IV's orbit and began to leave the Goffan system, Lansing was with Eriksson to comfort her. John Greene Anne Lansing and John Greene met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Greene being first officer and Lansing being second officer, the two worked together quite often on the bridge and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis s distress call, Greene admitted to Radke and Anne Lansing, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Radke's body and caused Lansing severe injuries, Greene felt both guilt at sending the team over. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Special Operations personnel Category:Main characters Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Archaeologists Category:USS Artemis (NCC-1992) personnel Category:USS Worsaae (NCC-1821) personnel